What Now
by fandomfanatic42
Summary: ROBTFD HS AU- set in 2013. Elsa and Anna Winters are entering their sophomore year of high school at Burgess High. They lead a normal life, but things turn completely upside down following their parents' death. Elsa closes herself off, quite literally. A simple questions lingers; what now? Cover by amoretti.@ TDA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, loves! Here's chapter one of my story. Enjoy! In case you didn't know, no characters or familiar things mentioned are mine. By the way, I might mention real places, and to prevent confusion, I'd like to inform you all that the towns and such mentioned are based on real cities. Okay, onto the story! Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Everything belongs to its respectful owners.**

Elsa sighed. The first day of her and Anna's sophomore year isn't cause for anxiety. Wrong; terribly, horribly wrong. She groaned and went to the bathroom anyway. She did her business and glanced at her reflection in her mirror. Just as she did so, Elsa heard Anna knock on the door.  
"Elsa? Are you there?"  
"Yes. Be out in a second."  
"Oh, okay. You weren't in your room and I was worried. Also, I need to use the bathroom," Elsa chuckled and opened the door.  
"All yours, Anna," She said, gesturing toward the open door. Anna smiled and went in, shutting the door behind her. When she got back to her room, Elsa began dressed in her usual blue tee and dark jeans. Her hair and make-up took up very little time, braid over the shoulder, eye shadow, mascara, nothing flashy. Once she was satisfied with her work, Elsa got her school things from her desk and left her room, heading downstairs for breakfast.  
Her father replied in Norwegian, a quiet good morning accompanied by a small smile. Anna turned to their mother, asking what she'd made, though in her native tongue She bent down with a smile to scratch behind Olaf, the cat's ears. Iduna replied with a Norwegian answer, Lefse and ham. She turned and pulled a cookie sheet out of the oven. Anna joined them, clad in her usual skirt and long sleeve shirt (poor girl was always cold, it seemed) her hair in two neat braids, just as the sheet was set on the stove. The sisters joined their parents at the dining room table to eat. Anna slipped Olaf a piece of ham under the table, poorly attempting to hide it.

She and Elsa finished rather quickly, giving hugs, kisses, and the like before leaving. Elsa slid into the driver's seat of her car as Anna jumped into the passenger, sticking a disc into the CD player as she buckled her seat belt.

"Another audiobook?" Anna nodded.  
"Just One Year. We can at least hear the first chapter before we get to school." When she'd finished speaking, Anna pressed the play button and settled back into her seat. While she drove, Elsa tried to listen along, but only caught bits and pieces. From what she gathered, it wasn't something she'd necessarily read. Anna loved romance novels; Elsa, however, preferred fantasy and dystopia. Both sisters entered the school as they usually did, then went to their shared homeroom. As soon as they walked in, Elsa knew something was up. The teacher wasn't in there and it was total anarchy. Oh, no. This year wasn't going to be good. It was the first day yet it was already taking a swan dive downwards. Yay! Sarcasm intended, Elsa thought.

 **It's short, but oh well. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loves. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you may recognize. Everything belongs to its respectful owners.**

Anna was annoyed. School had been way more boring than she thought, but good thing she was going to lunch next. She, her sister, and their friends sat at the same table. There was an unspoken system; whoever got there first secured the table for everyone else, and they just filled in. It worked well, Anna thought. Jack, somewhat unsurprisingly (that boy maintains a very committed relationship with food), was the only one at their table when Anna arrived. They exchanged the normal waves and smiles when she sat down, immediately getting her lunch out and eating. The whole thing was a little awkward in Anna's eyes, especially without Elsa. Anna' elder sister was usually early to things. Anna assumed the teacher wanted to go over classwork before their month-long break. Just as she thought this, Elsa walked in.  
"Speak of the devil and she shall appear," Anna muttered. Her sister sat next to her and smiled broadly. She took out a plastic container from her lunch box, placing it on the table before her. Elsa seemed, to Anna, to be in high spirits.  
"Well, someone's chipper today," Jack remarked, taking a large bite of sandwich and grinning.  
"Ms. Level assigned us an essay," Elsa replied, as though it were obvious. Jack shook his head, smiling softly.  
"Ah, yes. You and your love affair with essays." Jack jokes, again taking a bite of sandwich.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," Elsa replies, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, smirking. She stabbed at a piece of chicken with her fork.  
"Just pointing it out." Jack glanced at Elsa from across the table. He smirked.  
"An observation, my man," Elsa now looked just as amused, looking down and grinning at her salad. Anna stifled a laugh. Conviently, the others in their circle joined as Jack attempted to rebut.  
"What are you guys' plans for the break?" Rapunzel asks. Elsa and Anna shared a knowing look, glancing at their cousin. She knew about their trip to Norway following their parents' return from a business trip. The rest gave their responses, and the rest of lunch went without incident.

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel had art together, which worked in their favor. As they, along with the rest of the class were bustling about for supplies an office aid came over the intercom.

"Ms. Beaumont, can I see Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel in the office, please?"  
"Yes. They're on their way," The teacher replied, gesturing for the girls to go ahead and go. When they got there, the principal took them into her office. Rapunzel's mother was waiting for them inside.  
"Sit, please, girls," She said, clearing her throat. "Agnarr and Iduna, who I know you both were close to, were involved in a plane crash and, unfortunately, didn't survive. I extend my condolences. Your aunt, Arianna, will fill in on what is to come. Take as long as you need away from school to grieve accordingly." With that, the principal left, closing the door behind her. Both sisters found themselves unable to speak, feeling quite numb.


End file.
